The Hardships of Childrearing
by Hikary Sanoko
Summary: Raising a child is hard work. Drabbles on how Kagami and Kuroko cope with their new son. Slight AU (their jobs), Sequel to 'Happy Moments', KagaKuro and appearances from the GoM.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hardships of Childrearing**

**First off, thank you to everyone who reviewed 'Happy Moments", you guys are awesome and you guys made my day!**

**Due to popular demand, I have decided to do a sequel to 'Happy Moments'. I'm not sure how many chapters will be done, but I know for sure that there will be one chapter for each of the GoM.**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Routine<strong>

A low groan was heard as a baby's loud cry vibrated through the home, "...Kagami it's your turn..." the low voice mumbled, snuggling further under covers as he felt a heavy weight shift next to him. "...I'm up..." Kagami grumbled, reluctantly shrugging off the blankets and forced himself to get up. His feet automatically led him to Kouki's nursery where the 5 month-old baby was wailing away in his crib. He yawned loudly as he gently lifted the crying infant from his crib, "Hey what's wrong? Hungry?" He cooed as he rocked the infant soothingly as he walked to the kitchen of their home.

He continued talking to the tiny red-head as he waited for the bottle to warm up properly, "Shh...It's okay, man, your mom is gonna kick my as-butt tomorrow if you don't calm down a bit!" He pleaded as Kouki's cries continued to vibrate through the walls. He briefly wondered if he was this bad as a baby, if he was, he felt sorry for his mother. He sighed in relief as the microwave 'dinged' and he wasted no time in checking the temperature of the bottle before giving it to his son, his cries dying as he greedily drank the milk. He glanced at the neon green numbers on the microwave-4:45 AM, he cursed mentally.

He had to be at the station an hour from now, his mouth practically watered at the thought of the strong coffee that Himuro would have for him when he arrived. At the rate he was going; he would become addicted to it from lack of sleep. Kouki would cry at least every 2-3 hours every night-for food, diaper change, comfort etc..., they did not get to sleep a lot. Despite being a morning person himself, he was finding it harder to stay awake during the day (hence his large consumption of coffee), Kuroko, on the other hand, was not a morning person. He was slow to wake up and now a days he was slightly cranky and irritable when he was up.

It had been 5 months since they had brought Kouki home and it had been exhausting work since day one. It wasn't as if they thought that raising a child would be easy, but it was more difficult than he thought it would be. And even then, the little infant was a well-mannered baby, he didn't cry too much, but when he did-it was very loud. In reality, both of them managed pretty well- Kuroko would watch the baby during the day while he was away at work, he would comeback early in the afternoon and watch over Kouki while Kuroko went and taught his afternoon kindergarten class. Then Kuroko would take over watching the infant when he came back later during the day and Kagami would start working on dinner (as Kuroko couldn't cook to save his life), then once the baby was asleep they too would go to bed exhausted. Over the course of the night, they would take turns on who would attend to Kouki every time he cried. The cycle would repeat again the next day.

"For a little guy, you sure are tiring huh?" He mumbled as he burped the baby, receiving a small gurgle like laugh in return. It was a little over 5 in the morning when he put Kouki back in his crib, once he was sure that the red haired baby wouldn't wake up the moment he turned his back he silently walked back to his and Kuroko's bedroom to get ready for work. "...Is he a...asleep..?" He heard the blunette mumble quietly from under several layers of warm blankets, only his horrible bed-head hair barely visible. "Yeah he's fine, don't worry. Go back to sleep." He replied, leaning down to place a soft kiss on his head, gently ruffling the soft, messy powder-blue hair. A small sound of content was his answer as he moved away from the deeply asleep male as he prepared himself for the tiring day ahead.

When he came back from the station later that afternoon, he was met with the sight of Kuroko passed out on the couch turned on his side facing Kagami with one tucked under his head while the other arm looped over Kouki who was also asleep next to him. Neither of the two even stirred when he came into the living room. He smiled softly at the cute sight; it would be a shame to wake them up...It wouldn't hurt if Kuroko stayed home at least one day so that all three could spend time together right? Now that he thought about it, since Kouki came home, he and Kuroko hadn't spent any time together. All their time was poured into taking care of Kouki-he couldn't even remember the last time he and Kuroko had a moment to themselves.

After he made the call to explain Kuroko's absence to the school, he gingerly pried the sleeping baby from his mother's grip and layed the sleeping baby in his living room play pen. He froze for a second when he heard Kouki make a few whining sounds as he moved away, luckily he didn't start crying. Once he was sure that the infant would stay asleep he moved back to the couch and pressed a butterfly kiss on the smaller male's lips before grabbing the discarded white blanket from the floor, draping it over the small body. Smile widening slightly as Kuroko curled his body slightly, a small content hum leaving his lips as he stilled again.

Hmm...perhaps later they would take Kouki to the park and spend some time together.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it?<strong>

**Tell me what you guys thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hardships of Childrearing**

**Here's the second chapter, sorry it took so long. School is taking up a lot of my time and it takes longer to do any updates.**

**I won't stop updating this story, although I was kind of disappointed about the lack of feedback. **

**I don't know about you guys, but the ending of KnB made me a little sad! The page showing the pic of the GoM was sweet though.**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Good Idea...?<strong>

"C'mon Kouki, you grab the ball with both hands and dribble it with your right." Aomine instructed placing the little infant's hands on the basketball placed between them. He stared at the infant, patiently waiting for him to grab the basketball.

"Aomine he's only 7 months old. He cannot hold the ball. Let alone play." Kuroko sighed watching as his ex-light tried to teach his infant son basketball.

"Sure he can. I was playing by his age. My mother said so."

"I highly doubt that."

"Alright little guy, let's see if you can shoot…" The dark blue-haired man continued to instruct as if he hadn't heard a word the smaller male said. He wouldn't put it pass Aomine to tune him out. And as he watched Aomine attempt to teach his baby how to shoot a basketball that was as big as him he wondered if asking Aomine to babysit his little one was a good idea.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, he sighed as he realized that it was time to go. He would have to leave his little one with Aomine.

"I have to leave now."

The dark-skinned man turned toward him. "Ok, have fun Tetsu." He replied, his attention quickly turning back toward his efforts to teach Kouki to play basketball.

"Kagami should be back around 4 today."

"Yeah, see ya later Tetsu."

Aomine waited for several minutes until he was sure that the little blunette was gone. He grinned; time to put his plan to action!

He eagerly turned back toward the redheaded infant, "Alright buddy, we're gonna learn something new today."

He then dug into his pants pocket and pulled out a picture of a semi-smiling Kuroko and held it up to Kouki. The baby squealing happily at the familiar sight of his parent.

"Yeah buddy, this here is mama. Can you say 'mama'?" He cooed, he had promised himself that by the time he left Kouki to Bakagami that he would be able to look at Kuroko and call him 'mama' (even if Kuroko had warned him not to teach his son to call him 'mama'). It was a shame that he wouldn't be here to see the look on Tetsu's face when his son called him 'mama'.

Though, that was probably a good thing. There was no doubt in his mind that Kuroko would probably be mad at him. Best let Bakagami take the blame.

The baby only looked at him expectantly, head tilted to the side cutely, with his large red eyes wide open.

"Ma-ma" He reiterated. Eagerly pointing to the blunette in the picture.

"Baba?"

"No. Mama."

"Bama!"

"Almost, but no. it's 'Ma-ma.'" He tried again, taking the baby's small hand and placing it on the picture of Kuroko.

"Who is that Kouki?"

"Maba!" The infant giggled happily, patting the picture excitedly.

"No little man, Mama."

"…Mama!"

"That's right! Mama!" Aomine cheered, happy that Kouki finally knew what to say. Now all he had to do was teach him to call Kuroko 'mama' every time he saw him. He pointed to the picture again.

"Who is this?"

"Mama!" The baby squealed loudly, clapping his hands excitedly at the picture.

"God job buddy!" He praised, picking the baby up and tossing him lightly into the air, blowing a loud raspberry into his stomach. Causing Kouki to laugh even louder.

10110110

"How was the school trip?" Kagami greeted the smaller male as he walked into their home, drawing him into his arms and planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"It was fun. The children really liked the zoo."

"Hmm…Maybe we could take Kouki when he's a little older."

"That sounds like a great idea. Where is he?"

"Kitchen. He won't go to bed unless he sees you." Kagami released his hold on the blunette and walked into the kitchen and no less than a minute, brought his son over to his lover.

"Hey little guy, look who's home." Kagami cooed (which he would deny if brought up), bouncing the infant slightly for better leverage.

The couple watched as the red-haired baby smiled at the sight of Kuroko, eagerly stretching his tiny arms toward the smaller male. "Mama!" Kouki called happily, hands waving in the air, in a universal demand to be picked up.

"…"

"…"

"Aww, good job buddy! Your first word!" The red-haired man praised happily in an attempt to distract from the glare that was being aimed towards him.

"I thought I told you not to teach him to call me 'mama'." His voice was as neutral and his face was blank like usual, but Kagami wasn't stupid. He could see the slight annoyance in his eyes. He could practically feel the coming jab to his side.

"It wasn't me! I didn't teach him anything! I swear!"

"Ow!"

"Daddy's being silly isn't he Kouki?"

"Mama!"

Elsewhere, Aomine sported a huge grin on his face as he got into the driver's side of his squad car, his partner following in the passenger side.

"You seem awfully happy. Did something good happen?"

His smile widened, "You could say that."

* * *

><p><strong>How was this chapter? <strong>

**Please tell me your thoughts in your reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hardships of Childrearing**

**Thank you all to those who reviewed the last chapters; they serve as motivation and it makes my day just a little easier!**

**This drabble is a little longer than the last one, and I'll try not to make them to short.**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Lost<strong>

There was no reason to panic, nope. None at all, he was an adult and fully capable of finding his 10 month old infant. Yup. Or not. A secondary sweep of his living room however yielded no sight of the suddenly adventures (and fast) Kouki.

Dear God, how was Kagami supposed to explain to Kuroko that he lost their baby?! _In their own house_?! He had only taken his eyes off the red-haired infant for one minute! How could he just up and disappear that fast?! He could barely crawl!

"Okay…calm down Kagamicchi. He couldn't have gone far." Kise tried to reason with the red-head man while trying to keep his own panic down cause-

"…"

"…"

"NOOO! KUROKOCHHI WILL NEVER TRUST ME AGAIN!" He cried out, hands nearly pulling his hair out of his head.

"WHO WAS THE ONE SAYING _NOT_ TO PANIC!?" Kagami yelled, why did Kise have to choose today of all days to visit?! "Look, instead of screaming help me look for him!" He said, desperate to get the blond to stop screeching. His eyes frantically searching the kitchen for his wayward son.

Half an hour of searching later, there was still no sign of Kouki.

"Man, he's going to kill me…!" What kind of father lost their son?!

"Um Kagamicchi? The front door is open…" The blond haired man pointed out fearfully, if Kuroko came home and found out that Kagami and Kise lost his baby then they were dead men and he would never be allowed to babysit Kouki!

He watched as Kagami's face paled, if the little baby had indeed crawled out the door while the two men were tearing up the house then he could have wandered _very_ far and there was an open street not far from their home. And it was a little past mid-day and there was a lot of traffic at this time and Kouki was tiny and there was no way the drivers would expect or notice a baby crawling on the road.

Without another thought the red-haired man shot for the open front door. Unfortunately, so had Kise and had rushed for the door at the same time. This resulted in both men being stuck in the doorway each trying to push the other out of his way.

"Ow! Kagamicchi…Move it!" The blond haired man cried out as an elbow hit his ribs.

"No YOU move it!"

"Eh?! I'm faster so I'll find Koukicchi faster!"

"No, I'm faster and I know where to go looking!"

"What are you two doing?" Both froze at the monotone voice, they began to sweat nervously as Kuroko stared at them, Kouki (giggling and laughing) was held against his hips.

"H-Hi Kurokocchi…we're just playing a game…" Kise was the first to respond, moving forward and freeing himself from the doorway.

"H-How was class today?" Kagami stuttered out, he was torn between fear; cause there was no telling where Kuroko had found Kouki. And relief, he was glad to see that his infant son was unharmed. Maybe Kouki hadn't gone passed their front yard. Maybe Kuroko would assume that he and Kise had been playing a game to entertain the red-haired baby.

"Hello Kise, and my day was good."

Yes! Maybe Kuroko hadn't noticed, if that was the case, then maybe he wouldn't get in trouble-

"So why was my baby crawling on the side walk?" His tone was neutral as usual, but his pale blue eyes were filled with anger.

Or not.

"Um…"

"WE'RE SORRY KUROKOCHHI! WE DIDN'T MEAN TO LOSE HIM!" Cried the blond haired man, unlike Kagami, caving into the scary anger that the smaller man directed at them.

Kuroko only continued to stare at them. Not even a twitch.

"Sorry Kuroko, I left the door the front door open when I got home. It was an accident! We were about to go look for him but SOMEBODY wouldn't let me through the door." He attempted to explain, glaring slightly at a still cowering Kise. There was no escaping his blue haired husband when he was angry. He would accept his fate.

"Hey! I'm not the one who left the front door open!"

"If you hadn't gotten in my way then he wouldn't have made it to the street!"

"Well if you closed the door-Ow!" The blond cut off with a cry of pain, his hands covering his head where Kuroko had just wacked him with a rolled up newspaper. "Kurokocchi that hurt!" Despite his small size, Kuroko could hit really hard when he wanted to.

"That was for not watching Kouki properly." Was the only response he gave.

Then the pale blue eyes that he loved shifted to him. He gulped nervously, the anger that had been present in those eyes was gone and there was no way Kagami could tell wheat he was thinking.

"Kouki is going to sleep in the bed." What no hit to his head? Or jab to his ribcage? It was a weird response, their bed was big, but Kagami tended to move a lot in his sleep and he didn't want to accidentally crush his son.

"Eh? It's gonna be a tight fit with both of us-"

"No it won't be. We'll have plenty of room."

He turned his eyes to the giggling baby who was playing with the arm seam of Kuroko's shirt. "How does sleeping with mama sound? Daddy will sleep on the couch so you can have his spot." The smaller man cooed to the little baby, "Mama!"

"W-What?!" He spluttered, "Kuroko-!"

"Isn't that right Kagami? You'll give Kouki your spot for a week." He continued as if he hadn't heard Kagami's indignant yell or Kise laughter. Kuroko returned his gaze to the red-haired man's and Kagami flinched inwardly at the '_I dare you to say no' _look, he suddenly wished that he had been hit over the head like Kise.

"R-right, you can have daddy's spot little guy." He conceded in defeat, really, he shouldn't be complaining, at least he wasn't being hit.

"Oh and Kise?"

"Yes Kuro-Ouch!" The blond haired man covered his head as he was being smacked by the rolled up newspaper repeatedly.

"Kise, you will not babysit Kouki again."

"No! Kurokocchi I'm sorry!"

And that was how Kise was banned from babysitting Kouki. And Kagami learned just how uncomfortable the couch was.

* * *

><p><strong>I was pretty pleased with how this one came out. <strong>

**Until the next chapter!**

**Please leave your thoughts in a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Hardships of Childrearing**

**Fist of all Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapters; they serve as motivation and it makes my day just a little easier!**

**I'm sorry for the long wait, my internet got cut off and wasn't able to post anything until today. I'm literally at my friends house and using their internet to post this chapter. **

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: <strong>**Ill**

"Why don't you sleep for a bit? I'll watch him." Kagami whispered, Kuroko had been up for most of the night and had spent the entire day watching Kouki. His son was now seven months old and was apparently sick with a fever. The blunette shook his head.

"I'm fine, I'll stay here." This was immediately followed by a small yawn, "…Just go to bed. We gave him medicine so he'll be asleep the whole night."

"…"

"C'mon." He sighed, gently dragging his spouse by his arm away from their son's crib. "I'll check on him before I leave okay?" The last thing they needed was Kuroko getting sick from staying up watching Kouki all day.

"Ok."

"Whaaa!"

"It's okay, I got you." He cooed gently, placing a soft kiss on his son's forehead as he picked him up from his crib. He frowned slightly as he felt the baby's forehead and discovered that his temperature was still too high for comfort.

It had been nearly been three days since he and Kagami had taken Kouki to the doctor and even though he was given medicine and watched by at least one of his parents around the clock he wasn't showing any signs of improvement.

He was starting to worry. Kouki should have been getting better right…?

He was startled out of his thoughts by a loud, wet cough and he felt the baby's body heat go up slightly. The coughing only caused the baby to cry even louder, nearly bursting Kuroko's eardrums. "Shh…No don't cry…" He comforted, rocking the baby slightly in an attempt to calm him.

He sighed in relief when after 20 minutes of rocking Kouki had fallen asleep again. The blunette felt his eyes burn slightly as he watched his small son's chest move up and down in slow, wheezy breaths. Kouki looked so unusually small and fragile lying in his crib, face bright red and flushed from the fever, coughs raking his little body occasionally.

He rubbed his palms across his eyes roughly, refusing to give into the tears that wanted to drip down his face. As he continued to watch his baby struggle for breath, he began to feel the slight prickling's of fear. What if his little baby was severely sick and Kuroko was making him suffer the longer he debated wither to get him another checkup…?

With his mind made up he grabbed his cell phone and called Midorima. The green haired man had been Kouki's doctor since before he was born and like Kagami, trusted no other physician with his son other than the lucky-item obsessed man. With his mind made up, he briefly placed a call to Kagami to tell him of the hospital visit and soon left.

"Well?" Kuroko pressed, his eyes never leaving the small wheezing form of his son. He had brought Kouki to Midorima's personal office almost half an hour ago and he had watched as the green-haired man took several blood tests and checking temperatures etc…

"I won't lie; it's pretty obvious that this is more than just a mere cold." He announced as he read his notes on the little red-haired baby's symptoms. Quite frankly, he was surprised that Kouki wasn't as sick as he thought he would be considering his condition. The blunette felt his heart jump at the news, "Then what is it…?"

"He's got a case of Whopping Cough" The green-haired man replied, feeling his heart clench slightly that he couldn't reassure his friend, despite his usually blank face, any person could tell that the blunette was visibly upset. Kuroko swallowed hard past the lump that suddenly formed in his throat. "Is it…?"

"Fatal? To a baby his age, yes" He answered the unfinished question bluntly, slightly guilty at the pained look that briefly crossed in the smaller man's pale blue eyes. He hadn't wanted to sound unkind, but he didn't want to give any kind of false hope and because Kuroko was his friend he couldn't sugar-coat things with him.

"But with proper treatment and early diagnose it can be cured," Midorima began with a (very) slight smile, "It's still in the early stages and as long as you stick to the medication and he's properly looked after he should recover within a week or so." He didn't believe in giving false hope, he only stated truths and facts.

He watched as the tension bleed from Kuroko's shoulders as he gave a small sigh of relief and gently took hold of Kouki's small hand and thumbed it softly. "Of course it's a given that he'll recover without a problem. Today is Leo's lucky day, when you called I took the liberty of bringing his lucky item." He handed small man a small red blanket with basketball prints and watched as Kuroko snuggly covered the small baby with it.

"Thank you." He said, gratitude evident in his tone, already gently scoping his son into his arms. The green haired doctor couldn't help but blush slightly at the sheer sincerity in the shadow's voice. "You're welcome," he replied automatically, "But really, Kouki will recover. So…don't worry or you'll be the one getting sick." He added, sending the other man a slight frown in warning, the last thing he wanted was for his ex-teammate to fall ill.

Not that he would ever tell him that.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the last!<strong>

**What did you guys think? Any good? **

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Hardships of Childrearing**

**Thanks as always for all the reviews! You guys really liked the last chapter huh?**

**To answer a reviewer: First, thanks for reviewing! To answer you, I don't want Kagami or Kuroko to call each other by first name cause it seems...unnatural? I feel more comfortable having them refer to their surnames. Does that make sense? **

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: <strong>**Competition**

"It's just a phase." Kuroko said nonchalantly, unconcerned about the fact that his two year old was 'pushing' Kagami away from 'his' mama. "He's doing it on purpose-!" He fired back, torn between amusement and annoyance as Kouki pushed at his leg, a pout of concentration on his little face.

"He's just a child. He's not taking me from you." He assured, amusement dusting his voice lightly. It was cute watching Kagami getting jealous because of his own two year old son. To the amusement of the blunette and the horror of his husband, Kouki had reached the age where little boys often got possessive over their mothers, challenging their fathers.

At first, both parents found the possessiveness cute; especially when the toddler had presented his mother with a small ring made out of flowers. Or when he had drawn a crude picture of himself and his mother incased in a heart holding hands. That had been nearly two weeks ago, since then whenever Kagami came home from work and attempted to greet Kuroko with a kiss Kouki would come in with a loud 'No!' and try to push his father away from his mother.

Well, Kuroko still found it adorable. Kagami, not so much anymore.

"Mama's mine!" The two year declared, eyes set in a (cute) glare aimed at Kagami who glared right back. "Do take note that you're fighting with a two year old." He said lightly, gently ruffling his son's hair earning him a giggle and a happy grin.

"He kicked me!"

"He's a baby, he can't hurt you." He retorted, lips twitching the slightest amount in amusement. Kagami noticed this, "You're having fun with this aren't you?"

Kuroko sent him an innocent look, "Me? What gives you that idea?"

"You're practically smiling." He growled lowly, "'Ow!" He jumped and clamped his hands over his knee where Kouki had kicked him again, "See!? He did it again!"

At the indignant yell Kuroko looked down at his son who was now clinging to his leg while staring up at his father with a pleased look on his round face. "Kouki that wasn't nice, you shouldn't kick Daddy. Apologize."

Kouki turned to look at him, mouth twisted into a pout, "But Mama-"

"Now Kouki." He ignored the watery pout sent his way, looking at his son expectantly.

"…Sorry Daddy." The little red-head puffed out, pout firmly in place and watery eyes looking down at his feet. And it was one of the cutest things Kagami had seen and usually he would scoop the little toddler up hug him tightly. If only the little bugger hadn't kicked him though.

"Apology accepted." He said reluctantly, unable to keep the growing smile from forming on his face. What could he do? Kouki was as cute as his mama, and that alone made it difficult to be angry. Besides, like his husband said, Kouki was two years old; it wasn't like he had to worry about his own son taking Kuroko away from him. There was no reason to be jealous-

"Mama's still mine."

"You little-!"

"…"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this one is a little short, but it felt right to end it on this note!<strong>

**Tell me what you think in your reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Hardships of Childrearing**

**Sorry for the long wait, but finals are starting to get in the way and I'm not really sure when I'll be able to post the next chapter (probably the last).**

**But for now...**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Step Forward<strong>

Kuroko was slightly concerned. Kouki was a little over a year old and had yet to show any signs in walking. When he consulted Midorima about the issue, the green haired man had assured him that some children just developed walking later than others but that it was still normal.

"Don't worry about it so much; the little guy will walk when he wants." Kagami had assured him one day when the red-head had caught him trying to help Kouki stand on his own only for the little toddler to plop back down on his butt, giggling up at his mother and father.

"You seemed troubled Tetsuya."

The blunette turned to look at the addressee, Akashi (who had decided that he hasn't spent enough time with him and Kouki. And decided to have them visit his home).

"It's nothing really."

"If it was 'nothing', then you would not be bothered by it." The red-haired man said smoothly, mis-matched eyes locking briefly onto baby blues. "As your friend I want you to tell me what troubles you." He added, his eyes finally breaking off contact and looking back at the game.

"…Not really troubled, more like worried." Kuroko gave in after a moment of silence, one eye on the shogi game board and the other on Kouki who sat on a blanket swinging a stuffed basketball toy in his tiny fist.

"About?"

"Kouki hasn't walked yet even though he's old enough."

"Perhaps he's a late bloomer. It's not unheard of." The red-head stated, turning his gaze from the game board to the little child, giving Kouki a meaningful look once the child looked up at him.

"Maybe, but it still worries me." No matter what anyone said, the blunette couldn't help but worry, Kouki was his _only baby_ and he wanted him to be happy and healthy. He couldn't keep himself from worry-

"Akashi, what are you doing?" He asked bewildered, he watched as the heterochromatic eyed man kneeled next to the little boy and gently lifted him up until he was helping the red-haired baby stand upright on wobbly legs.

"Helping him stand so that he may walk." He replied, making sure he had a firm grip on the child's hand.

"Kouki, you should walk. It's not good to worry your parents, especially your mother." He scolded playfully, "Now, go to your mama."

Kouki looked between the two adults before settling his large, pale blue eyes on his Kuroko, who was also kneeling a few feet away from the toddler. "Kouki, come to mama." He called out, holding his hands out.

"Mama!" He called back, smiling brightly before shuffling one foot forward carefully, his little nose scrunched slightly in concentration.

His other foot shuffled forward until even with his right foot, Akashi lessened his hold on Kouki's tiny hands. Kuroko smiled happily at little child, "Good boy, come here." Waving his hands in a 'come here' gesture.

Another step and small giggle by Kouki.

And another, Akashi had now carefully released Kouki's hands and was watching the toddler closely in case he fell back. The little red-head tilted his head slightly as he realized that he was no longer being held and paused slightly. Akashi smiled slightly at the hesitation, "You're almost there, go to your mama."

"Come here Kouki, come to mama." Kuroko called gently, his chest swelling with pride as his baby flashed him a smile (his father's) and took a few more tentative steps towards the blunette until he was within arm's reach.

"Mama!" The child cried happily as he (tried to) lunged himself into his mother's waiting arms. He cooed slightly as his mama wrapped his warm arms around him and hugged him close, planting a kiss on his head. "Good job Kouki." Kuroko praised, hugging the child a little tighter. The knot of worry he felt for the last few weeks lessened, it was a relief knowing that his baby boy was healthy. He couldn't wait for Kagami to see this.

"See Tetsuya? You had nothing to worry about." The shogi player reaffirmed, smiling slightly at the image of Kuroko smothering his son with hugs and kisses. It was the most unguarded he had ever seen the other man, for once; he wasn't hiding behind his usually blank expression.

"It seems you were right again."

"Of course."

Later, when Kuroko told his husband about the chain of events surrounding how his son managed to take his first steps, he immediately said that poor Kouki was 'frightened' into walking because of Akashi's 'weird way of making people obey him'.

Quite frankly, Kuroko thought Kagami was being silly.

* * *

><p><strong>This one was kinda hard, I didn't thin writing Akashi's personality was easy at all. I applied those writers that can!<strong>

**What did you guys think?**

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Hardships of Childrearing**

**I'm so sorry for the late chapter, internet at my place went down and I haven't had the chance to go somewhere with internet. **

**But on that note, has anyone read the sequel for KnB? There's only one chapter up so far but I love it all ready! If you haven't read it, go check it out!**

**Without further ado...**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: <strong>**Sweets & School**

"Alright Kouki, wanna help me make some chocolate?" Murasakibara drawled, getting out an assortment of mixing bowls and various ingredients necessary to make candies and cakes.

"Yeah! Can we make candy for daddy and mama?" Kouki asked excitedly, he was practically vibrating in his chair as he watched the giant purple haired man collect ingredients for a cake. He really liked cake, especially chocolate.

"Sure, we can make some vanilla candies for your mama." He replied (conveniently leaving out Kagami, he stole Kuroko so he wouldn't make sweets for him), "You excited for school?" He asked in a voice that seemed disinterested, though his eyes shifted over to the now five year old who would start school in a few days.

The little boy grinned at him, "Yeah! Daddy bought me a back pack and color pencils and paper so that I can draw if I get bored. Oh and Mama bought me some books too!"

"Ahh we should make a little vanilla cake to thank your mama for your supplies. What do you think?"

"Yes!"

* * *

><p>"You seem stressed Taiga." Himuro observed, watching as the red-headed man downed his 3rd coffee, and it was barely 8. It must be something that seriously weighed heavily on his brother's mind. "Are Tetsuya and Kouki alright?" Very few things troubled the tall red head, his family being one of the very few. Kagami sighed in contentment when he downed the last of his coffee,<p>

"It's nothing really, just that Kouki's being picked on by some little snot that keeps pulling his hair. Do you know what that little brat did after words? He gave Kouki his cookies and then held his hand to help him practice his ABC's!" Kagami ranted, his blood boiling at the thought of his innocent little boy being _accosted_ (Ha! Kuroko would be proud of his use of the word!) by some unknown brat!

Himuro blinked and gave him a blank look. "You do realize that Kouki and his…friend are in kindergarten right? It's just something that little kids do, it happens." The red head narrowed his eyes slightly, "That's what Kuroko says too, but I know that kid is up to something!"

"You're exaggerating, look I can guarantee that the other kid will lose interest in Kouki and will eventually move on. You don't have anything to worry about." Himuro assured, patting his brother on his shoulder while Kagami grumbled under his breath. He had to roll his eyes a bit, it was interesting seeing Taiga playing the role of overprotective father. Especially over something as silly as a school child-crush.

He needed to tell Atsushi about this.

~…kKk…~

"Daddy can you give me that bag right there? Please?" The 5 year old child asked, pointing to a small purple bag tied with a red ribbon, no doubt filled with candy. His daddy passed him the bag and he made sure to put the small bag in a secure pocket of his backpack. He didn't want to lose it!

"Ready to head for school?" Daddy asked, he nodded excitedly; he couldn't wait to give his friend his present, he'd worked hard to make it and he even made sure that he did as much of it as possible all on his own.

Kagami couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at his son's excitable mood, not that he wanted him to be upset or anything, but Kouki seemed unusually eager. Even if it was school. He also noted that the little red head kept opening the pocket of his backpack and assuring himself that the small purple bag was still where he put it.

"Alright, Mama will pick you up after school okay? Have fun, Daddy will see you later."

"Okay, bye Daddy!" Wrapping his arms around his Daddy's leg in a quick hug.

"Kouki Let's play on the swings!" a small voice called out, next to the school gate was another little boy; taller than Kouki by an inch or so with brown hair and dark green eyes and slightly tan skin. A large grin on his face as he waved at Kouki. Kagami's eye twitched, this was the brat that was harassing his son! But he remembered Tatsuya's advice, they were just little kids and this was a _passing_ interest, eventually the snot would leave his kid alone.

"Hi Takeru!" Kouki greeted before rushing over to the other little boy, stopping to pull out the small purple bag and presenting it to Takeru. "Here I made some candy for you, my uncle helped me but I swear I did most of it by myself!" The small red-haired boy proclaimed proudly, handing the bag over. The other boy stared wide-eyed at the bag before opening it and eating a piece of the candy inside.

"Wow they're really good! Thanks!" Takeru then happily ate another one before leaning over and _planted a kiss _on Kouki's cheek who giggled at the action. With that the two children walked into the gated school chatting happily over what to play today.

Neither one noticing the fuming Kagami, that little…that _was not_ friendly! He knew it! The brat was making a move on his son! Tatsuya and Kuroko were wrong! And Murasakibara helped Kouki make chocolate for that little snot!

**Later**

"You were wrong." Kagami hissed, his eyes narrowed in a glare aimed at his brother. Himuro raised an eye brow, "About…?"

"It isn't passing! The brat _kissed_ Kouki on the cheek! All because gave him candy that Murasakibara helped him make!"

"Atsushi made candy? That explains why there's candy in my lunch today."

"Focus! That kid-"

"It's just a childhood crush. It will pass Taiga, now lower your voice we're indoors."

And that was the day Kagami swore that he would do everything possible to keep Takeru Nomura away from his innocent little Kouki.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again sorry for the late update, the next chapter shouldn't take too long to load I promise! <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review please! **


	8. Chapter 8

**The Hardships of Childrearing**

**And here's chapter 8, I never thought that I would be writing so many chapters for this fic since originally it was going to be a one-shot!**

**But I'm really happy with how things are going with this fic! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**8: Excitement**

"…" Kuroko could only stare at the little stick lying innocently in his hand. His inner voice told him that he needed to _double-triple_ check but he knew that the little + sign wasn't some kind of fluke or mistake. He had already analyzed his own behavior and habit over the last few weeks and it all supported his result.

He was pregnant.

The blunette couldn't help but let a small smile slip on his face and placed his hand on his still flat belly. It was amazing to think that there was a tiny little life living inside him and that in no time at all he would have a small child completely dependent on his/her parents. But would Kagami _want_ children? The two men had been married for a little over a year and neither one had discussed the possibility of having kids.

Well he supposed he'd tell Kagami the news when he returned home.

~…KnB…~

"Are you sure you're okay? I don't think this is some bug going around your classroom anymore." Kagami said, not bothering to hide the concern in his voice while one hand brushed the smaller man's pale blue hair out of his face and the other busy rubbing soothing circles around Kuroko's small back.

Kuroko stayed silent for a few minutes to catch his breath, "I'm perfectly alright, this will probably go on for the next few weeks." He decided that maybe if he dropped a few telling facts then maybe Kagami could figure it out on his own and lessen the shock of the news of his pregnancy.

"Why would this go one for that long? Did you go see Midorima? What did they tell you?" The red head questioned quickly. "No I didn't go see him; I took a certain test on my own. And according to that test I'll be indisposed for a while and then we'll both be busy for the foreseeable future." He could practically feel the red head's increased confusion and slow lining of the facts he was getting.

The two stayed silent as Kuroko emptied the contents of his stomach once again, falling into a comfortable silence while the smaller male recovered. Suddenly he felt Kagami freeze slightly, "I know what's making you sick!" Kuroko turned his head towards the other, "You do?" His eyes lighting up slightly at the triumphant look on his lover's face. Hmm perhaps the red-haired man was more perceptive than he thought.

"Yes, you ate some of Riko's food last time she visited didn't you? And the food was so horrible that it gave you prolonged food poisoning and it's going to make you sick for a long time. Jeez how many times have I told you to avoid her food at all costs?" Kagami scolded, but gave the smaller male a comforting rub on his back.

...Perhaps he gave Kagami too much credit.

He sighed slightly under his breath, slightly exasperated with the jab at their ex-coaches' food (no matter how true), "No I don't have prolonged food poisoning. And just so you know I did not eat any of Riko's food when she last came over." It seemed like subtly wasn't going to work with Kagami.

The triumphant look dropped. "Then what…?" If it wasn't food poisoning then what else could be making the small blunette so sick? Kuroko's beating around the bush was starting to worry him.

"I'm pregnant."

There was a short pause in which Kuroko worried slightly that the red head was turned off by the idea of children but then suddenly found himself scooped up into Kagami's arms. The next thing he knew he was being held tightly and spun around in a circle while Kagami pressed random kisses wherever his lips landed.

"That's great! How far along are you? When did you find out?" The red head questioned in-between kisses before realizing that he was probably squeezing Kuroko and their unborn child (they were having a kid!) and gently set his small lover down without releasing Kuroko from his arms. Kuroko looked up at Kagami, dazed but happy overall that the red haired man was taking the news well. "I take it your excited then?"

Kagami grinned, "Very."

~…KnB…~

Aww jeez who knew there were so many books about babies and parenting? He couldn't decide between any of them and decided that it would probably be better for him in the long run if he got them all. He hated reading but he would make an exception only because he knew nothing about children or parenting and he needed to make sure that he didn't mess up with his and Kuroko's baby.

The small blunette was six months along and Kagami had come to the realization that he had no knowledge or experience with children. At all. How was he supposed to raise a kid if he knew nothing about them? Hence, he decided to visit the bookstore and purchase as many books on parenting/children that he could (in addition to a few children books for when the baby was born).

Once he got home he made sure that Nigou was well fed (although he could have sworn that the monster tried to take a bite out of him) and silently crept into his and Kuroko's bedroom. He stored the books on his night desk before carefully slipping into the bed, wrapping his arms around his pregnant spouse and pulling him close until he was spooning Kuroko. The blunette didn't stir once, automatically telling Kagami that his small lover probably had a rough day.

"Did you give you mama trouble?" He whispered softly gently rubbing the small baby bump, he found out from his earlier research that at this stage in pregnancy that the baby could hear his/her parents and Kagami took advantage of that at night only when he was sure that Kuroko was deeply asleep.

"You know i actually went to a bookstore so that I could learn things before you get here and just so you know I don't really like reading. Your mama is more into books than I am." He paused briefly, "Me and your mama can't wait for you to get here, we even have your room ready and its got all kinds of fun stuff for you to play with." His words began to slur slightly.

"Watch when you get here and grow a bit I'll teach you how to play a fun game called basketball. You'll be such a genius that you'll put dumb Aomine, your mama says he's one of your uncles, to shame…" He trailed off as he began to snore softly, never noticing that Kuroko had been awake for the whole conversation and had a rare smile on his face before going back to sleep himself.

Three months later Kouki Kagami was born.

* * *

><p><strong>Originally I wasn't going to post this chapter, but my conscious wouldn't leave me alone until I did.<strong>

**If you guys have an prompts or ideas you would like to see then let me know. But please don't ask me to write smut or anything M rated, I want to keep this at T rating or under okay? I won't promise that I'll do all the prompts, but I'll do as many as I can!**

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Hardships of Childrearing**

**Hello dear readers! Not much to say this time around so...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: <strong>**Memories that Inspire**

"Riko? What are you looking at?" Hyuga peeked his head into their living room; he had been a bit surprised that he didn't find his wife pouring over stat charts of her college basket players in their kitchen. Instead she was in the family room intently focused on the screen of their TV, not once registering that her husband was home.

It was then he noticed that the small brunette was surrounded by a few old cardboard boxes that were marked 'Seiren'. And his eyes flew to the screen and he couldn't help but smile softly as he watched a recording of a basketball game from their second year. Without taking his eyes off the screen he silently sat next to his wife and continued to watch as his old teammates played their first game against Shutoku.

Ahh memories.

"I think I'll mail these to Kuroko and Kagami." Riko said softly next to him after the first DVD was over. Already pulling the old disk out of the DVD machine and reaching to put the next one in. "I didn't even know you still had these." She gave him a soft glare, "Of course I did, I kept all the games from the time we were there and I even have the ones from after we left."

"Knowing those two, they probably don't have copies of their games. If you send them copies, it might be fun for Kouki to see how his parents were in their younger days." Hyuga added, helping the brunette organize the numerous records of their youth.

~…KnB…~

"Are those really your parents? 'Cause they're awesome! Do they still play?" Takeru watched in awe as Kouki's Dad jump unbelievably high, leaving behind his opponents as he easily dunked the basketball. "Hmm…I think they play sometimes when my uncles come over," The recently turned 11 year old replied, "but I haven't seen them play for a long time now." The two boys settled into silence as they continued to watch the old game.

"Hey if we ask do you think your Dad or Mom would teach us to play?" The brunette asked after several minutes, watching as Kouki's mother seemingly disappeared from sight (how did he do that?) only to reappear on the other side of the court. "Yeah they would, we-"

"What are you two watching?" Both boys turned at the voice, they watched as the small blue-haired man's eyes strayed to the television screen. "Aunt Riko sent this in the mail today! Me and Takeru have been watching this all morning!" Kouki explained happily, next to him Takeru grinned wildly. "Kuroko-san can you teach us how to play basketball?! Pleease?" The little brunette was bouncing excitedly in his seat and Kuroko couldn't help but smile slightly at the child and wonder why Kagami insisted that he was a 'little punk'. Really, Takeru was a sweet little boy; Kagami's aversion to the little boy was unfounded. Maybe if Kagami got to know him better?

"I'd be honored, but your father would be a better teacher than me (that and he'd promised Kagami that he would teach their son how to play basketball, he lost a bet.)." Replied Kuroko, "However, until he gets home I can teach you two the basics." The two children cheered and chatted excitedly as they scrambled to get ready to go to the basketball court not too far from their home.

The enthusiasm reminded him of his younger days, the constant ache to play basketball hours before practice, the adrenaline flowing through his veins when the team had managed to pull off a particularly hard play or win, or even when he would jab Aomine or Kagami when they got to frustrated/overexcited…Ahh he really wanted to play now.

"Mom! We're ready!"

Now, where did Kagami put the basketball…?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and make sure to push the little button labeled 'review'!<strong>

**Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Hardships of Childrearing**

**This chapter got finished a week sooner than I thought, amazing yeah?**

**Anyway this chapter is for the reviewer PIOMI who requested to see mother hen! Kuroko. **

**Hope I did this right for you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Break<strong>

"I'm not sure about this." Said Kuroko uncertainly, adjusting Kouki in his arms to make sure his baby (it didn't matter that Kouki no longer could be called a baby, he tuned out the critics who _obviously_ knew nothing about children) was well covered against the chilling wind. The little boy did not stir once from his perch on his mother's shoulder, breathing softly against Kuroko's neck.

"I appreciate the effort, but-"

"No 'buts', we agreed to this. It's our anniversary and _you need _this." Kagami argued patiently, ignoring the fact that his petite 'wife' was towing their twelve year around as if he was five years old again. It had taken him an _entire month_ to convince his lover to take a small vacation (just a week) and he wasn't about to let the blunette back out of it. He ignored the pout being sent his way as he knocked on the apartment door.

Tatsuya's smiling face greeted them when he answered, "Good evening Taiga, Tetsuya." Opening the door wider and inviting the small family into his home, not commenting that his brother-in-law was carrying his nephew like a small child. "Where are you two going for your anniversary?" asked Himuro helping his brother lug in Kouki's luggage for a week, "We're going to an onsen resort in Hokkaido." He replied, "Ahh romantic aren't you?" Himuro teased lightly, "But I take Tetsuya is not happy about leaving Kouki behind?" His brother sighed, "He's not happy about leaving him _period_."

"Separation anxiety? I remember how when he was just weeks old you would skip out on work to stay with him." It had been funny how just one mention of Kouki had sent Taiga in a blind run back home, desperate to be with his newborn son. The Chief of the firehouse thought it was funny. At first anyway. But there was no keeping the red-headed man away from home once he wanted to go. Kagami flushed slightly at the memories, "I wasn't this bad." He muttered.

"I don't think this is the same as what happened to me. This is…more severe."

"Looks like it." Said Himuro, looking into his living room to see Tetsuya hovering by Atsushi who had hauled Kouki onto his shoulders, the small blunette kept looking up at his child with concern lightly coating his eyes, his hands almost hovering out in case the twelve year old fell off.

~KnB~

**Day 1**:

"Kuroko what are you doing?" Kagami gave the small blunette an expectant look, mentally slapping himself when he registered the fact that Kuroko was dressed in nothing but one of his large shirts. God, Kuroko's legs were-_Slap! No, bad thoughts!_

"I'm calling to make sure that Himuro-san doesn't forget to take Kouki to school."

"It's five in the morning. Kouki doesn't go to school for another two hours, Tatsuyas' not going to forget." He then calmly pried the phone from Kuroko's hands and ignored the angry pout sent his way.

Kagami groaned, this was going to be a long week.

**Day 2:**

Kuroko frowned down at his cell phone, "Kagami I cannot get cell phone reception." The red-head turned to look at him, a grin painted on his face.

"Because there's no reception in the forest."

"You choose this forest because of that didn't you." Kuroko stated. How was he supposed to call his son and ask about his day if _he couldn't call_?

"Oh there's the bend we have to turn at."

If he was lucky, it would take a few hours for the two to hike through this forest. He would make sure it did.

**Day 3: **

So far Kuroko hadn't made any attempts to call home. That was good, maybe Kuroko was finally calming down and it meant that he hadn't gotten the text message about Kouki falling off the monkey bars at school and getting a bruise-

"Oi Kuroko! Give me the car keys-!"

Or not.

Damm, if he had just deleted the message sooner…

**Day 4:**

"Kagami that was rude." Kuroko looked blankly at the red-head who had, rudely he might add, snatched his phone said a quick 'good bye' and 'love you' to Kouki and _hung up_ the call. The red head raised an eye brow, "You two were talking for almost _an hour_. And you called him this morning!"

"What's you point?" Kagami face palmed.

**Day 5:**

"Aahh! Ta…iga…" Kagami growled lowly at the wonton way his 'wife' moaned his name, god Tetsuya was so cute when his face was overcome with pleasure as-

The phone vibrated.

And he was thrown off to the empty side of the bed as Kuroko snatched his phone, "Hello sweetheart, no I wasn't busy. How was dinner…" Kagami glared at the wretched phone.

It needed to go. _And now_.

**Day 6:**

"What the hell are you doing? That's not yours!" He growled lowly, staring at the blunette who was using _someone else's_ laptop to Skype Tatsuya and both mother and son turned at his voice.

"Hi dad!" His son cheerfully greeted.

"Don't worry, I'm almost done and I'll delete the history so the call will never have been made before the owner comes back from his bathroom break." Kuroko replied logically, like that fact that he was using a stranger's computer wasn't an issue itself!

"Listen buddy, mom and I have to go now okay? Be good for your uncle and we'll be home later, love you." He said quickly before lifting Kuroko up into his arms and walking away from the area and hoping that the owner didn't see them.

~KnB~

"Oh your home early, what happened?" Himuro blinked in surprise when Tetsuya gave him a quick greeting before darting inside the apartment in search for Kouki. He gave a questioning look at his brother, "…I couldn't handle him…" The red head mumbled, "I didn't want us to get accused of attempting to steal a laptop so I decided it would be better to leave."

"I thought it was strange that Tetsuya was using Skype."

"Did you get any?"

Kagami flushed, "None of your business!"

If nothing else, Kagami was forced to acknowledge that Kuroko's need to be with their son was a formidable force to be reckoned with. Never again would he attempt to come in between. He'd rather deal with the Generation of Idiots than anything like this again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked how it turned out PIOMI! If anyone has any thing they want to see leave it in a review or if you want a private conversation, PM me!<strong>

**Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Hardships of Childrearing**

**Okay this chapter is for who wanted to see a jealous! Kuroko.**

**Hope you like it! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11:<strong> **The Appeal of Firemen (this is for ! for some reason ffnet won't save the name!)**

Kagami's career as a fireman was wonderful.

He was paid well and Kuroko knew that Kagami enjoyed helping people. Kouki (spending time with his Uncle Midorima and Uncle Takao), like all children, idolized his father because of the giant, shiny red fire truck he drove. Which currently his kindergarten students were currently oohing and awing at. He subconsciously does a head count, making sure each of his little charges was present, they are and he knows the other teachers have safely led their students out of the (now) smoldering school building. He wasn't sure but somehow a small fire started in the kitchen area where the teacher's prepared snacks and somehow no one noticed there was a fire going on until one of the interns noticed the black smoke.

"Everyone made it out?" Aomine asked, taking notes on his notepad. "Yes everyone made it out without incident." He replied, his eyes straying towards his husband who was amongst a cluster of his fellow firemen and flustered parents who came for their children. He felt something stir in his chest as he observed a woman (a single mother) place her hand on Kagami's forearm, batting her pretty eyelashes at him with a lovely smile.

And the sight of that woman draping herself all over the red head made him angry. She leaned in closer to his face and Kagami _just smiled back with a slight flush on his face_. If Kuroko didn't know that the red head was easily flustered and had no interest in women then he would have sworn that Kagami was flirting back. "Ohh looks like Bakagami is popular with the girls." Aomine commented lightly, trying not to laugh at Tetsu's obviously jealous face, "Wow Tetsu, I didn't peg you for the jealous type. I have to ask that you don't hit him, 'cause I don't feel like dealing with any domestic disputes today." He nearly doubled over when he felt the familiar feeling of Kuroko's fingers dig painfully into his gut.

"Jeez…! I was joking!"

"You shouldn't talk, I still remember how you nearly mauled one of Kise's coworkers because you though he was making a move on him."

Aomine flushed with embarrassment, "That was different! That guy was practically about to kiss him! I was just giving him a friendly warning!"

"Kise didn't think so."

"Hey this isn't about me! If it bothers you so much why don't you go and claim what's yours?" Aomine advised sarcastically. "I will." Only to gape as he watched Tetsu march over to where Kagami and the woman, he burst out laughing as the blunette wedged himself in-between the two, causing the women to jump in shock ("When did you get there sensei?" I've been here the whole time.") While Kagami raised a split eyebrow cause he knew that he wasn't there the whole time. "Excuse me, but I need to say hello to my husband." Aomine could tell the words hadn't sunk into the women's head yet and her eyes widened when Kuroko reached up to the taller male's shirt and yanked him down to his level before placing a crushing kiss on his lips.

"Tetsuya is a surprising jealous type isn't he Aomine?" Himuro (when did he get there?) commented lightly holding in his own laughter when his brother spluttered ("W-what the hell was _that_ for!?") and the woman blushed red and walked away. Aomine's nearly doubled over at the red heads face and Tetsu's triumphant gaze locked with the scandalized woman's muddy brown eyes before she practically ran away to the group of children and grabbed a little girl's hand.

He couldn't wait to tell Ryouta when he got home.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave thoughts and ideas you want to see in reviews or private PMs!<strong>

**Thanks for reading, until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Hardships of Childrearing**

**I'm on a roll! Another update after just 4 days from the last one! **

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, I'm glad you guys liked it!**

**Oh yay, you guys excited?! The next chapter for KnB Extra Game comes out on March 13 with 48 pages! After all this time waiting, I can't wait!**

**Hope you like it! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Off Days<strong>

"Achoo!" Kagami sniffed pitifully as he rubbed his nose roughly with the edge of his white long-sleeved shirt. Groaning slightly as his chest ached with lack of oxygen from his stuffed nose. Dammit, he hated being sick.

"Don't rub your nose so much, it'll hurt later." Kuroko scolded gently, his voice soft and not filled with the teasing tone that he often dished out to the bigger man. He didn't really have the heart to tease his husband when it was obvious that he was feeling miserable. "I brought the water and towel Mama." The now eight-year old child called out calmly (his Mama told him it was important for him not to be loud while his Daddy is sick) and gave the bowl and rag to his Mama, proud that he could help in taking care of his sick father.

"Thank you Kouki, do me a favor and feed Nigou for me before he comes in here?" not even a second later the three occupants of the room heard whining and deep, small barks at the door. In the bed Kagami nearly jumped out of the bed at the sound of the giant old dog (that Kuroko insisted on keeping when they got married) barking at the door. Even after all this time, unable to quite curb his fear of the 'fluffy' monster. Kouki loved him though and that allowed him to be outnumbered by his family.

"Okay!" The child responded and soon left the two men alone. The two sat in silence as the red-headed man continued to sniff while the blunette placed a cold towel on Kagami's heated forehead. "…You know, I would feel better if you laid down with me _Tetsuya_." The red head accenting the bluenette's first name suggestively, the other gave him a typical deadpanned look, "I'm sure you would, however unfortunately for you _Taiga_, I have a school meeting to attend too."

"Since when? You can't leave Kouki here while I'm sick!" Kagami protested hoarsely, slightly put out that his attempts to woo his lover failed miserably. Kuroko gave him a tiny smile that automatically put him on edge; there was even a sadistic gleam in his expressionless blue hues. "Since a few minutes ago and don't worry I won't be leaving you and Kouki unattended, someone will be here shortly to take care of you."

"Who?"

The doorbell choose to ring at that moment.

"That's probably them and my queue to leave; I'll see you and Kouki when I come home." Replied the blunette before leaning over and placing a light kiss on the other's forehead where the hairline began. "Wait! Who's-", Kagami tried to call out once he was pulled out of his (perverted) stupor but it was too late as Kuroko had already left.

A few minutes passed in silence.

Then the door almost banged loudly as it was thrown open. And on the other side was Aomine who stood at the doorway with a smug smile on his face and arms crossed as he regarded the bedridden man with a twisted glee that promised a horrible evening.

"Hey there Bakagami~" He felt his eye twitch in annoyance, why did Kuroko have to do this to him? He'd been _good_ dammit! He even stopped trying to make (discreet) plays at Kuroko in front of their son!

"Shut up and get out Ahomine!"

God he really hated being sick.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, Kagami really can't catch a break. But somehow, I can't make myself stop putting him in such situations, they're fun.<strong>

**Review your thoughts please~**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Hardships of Childrearing**

**Here's the next chapter and as far as I can see this story will probably conclude with sixteen chapters unless I get inspiration and if I do I will push the story to 20 chapters. **

**Thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews, you guys are great!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Typically Adorable<strong>

Kouki was the cutest little boy in the world as far as Kuroko was concerned. Of course any parent thought their kid was cuter than anyone else's but he genuinely believed his baby was the _most_ adorable. From his little toes to the way the six year olds nose scrunched up cutely when he sneezed and all the way to how Kouki's red hair would stick up everywhere when he woke up in the morning. He wasn't the only one who thought so, Kagami was defiantly aware of his son's adorableness and had for the last year made it his personally mission to make sure that his little boy wasn't being, as he put it, 'harassed'.

Perhaps Kagami was going through the overprotective father phase? It was pretty amusing to watch his husband bristle and complain about the 'punk' that wouldn't leave their son alone, Kuroko was reminded of a disgruntled cat who's nap was interrupted. Kagami was not amused by the comparison.

"Mama! Guess what happened today!" Kouki was grinning widely at the blunette, practically jumping in place in happiness as he ran towards his mama once he and his father walked through the door. "Hello sweetheart," he greeted while hugging the small red head before giving Kagami a quick peck on the lips in greeting. Then noticing the other man's seemingly foul mood, "What's wrong?" He asked, the latter huffed slightly, "Let Kouki tell you the 'good news'." He mumbled, before his lips set into a small (cute) pout.

"I got married today!" The little boy revealed happily, he distinctly heard Kagami let out a chocked cry of dismay and indignation. "Look Takeru gave me a ring like yours Mama!" Kouki then proudly gave Kuroko his right hand (wrong hand, he thought) and on his ring finger was a well-made flower ring decorated with a single small white daisy flower as the 'stone'.

Ahh that explained why Kagami came back in a not-so-happy mood.

"It's a pretty ring, congratulations on your marriage then." He finally replied, "I made some sandwiches in the kitchen why don't you go get some?" Kouki cheered and ran to the kitchen, leaving the two adults. "What that's it?!" The taller man spluttered, looking at Kuroko wide-eyed, "You're over reacting, they're _children_ it's not a real marriage." Replied the blunette, giving Kagami an amused look.

"No you don't get it! That little punk-"

"Takeru."

"Whatever! He _kissed_ Kouki goodbye-"

"Once again, children. And it was a kiss on the cheek yes? Innocent."

"But-"

"No 'buts' Kagami, besides this is only a phase and it'll pass in time. Years from now neither Kouki nor Takeru will remember they were 'married'."

"…You promise?" Kagami grumbled, arms still crossed and face still set in a childish pout.

"Yes, I promise." The blunette reassured.

"Fine."

"Good. Oh before I forget, I invited our son's new husband over for dinner later." He added, smiling as the older man cursed angrily, "What? Kuroko!"

"To be honest, i think the two of them together is adorable." Kuroko commented lightly as they entered the kitchen, firmly ignoring the now skulking man behind him as he asked Kouki about Takeru's 'marriage proposal' just to further antagonize Kagami.

At that very moment, Kagami Taiga discovered that his war to keep his cute son innocent was all up to him and that Kuroko was a traitor.

* * *

><p><strong>I really do like picking on Kagami don't I? It's like an addiction!<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Hardships of Childrearing**

**Sorry for the wait guys, this chapter is a little longer than the last one!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**14: That Time of the Year**

Tatsuya had been acting strange for a while now and it was starting to worry Kagami. It was small things at first, like Tatsuya took more trips to the bathroom, or he didn't drink his usual amount of coffee (he couldn't remember him drinking it for a while now). The biggest change was his brother suddenly being switched to desk work, no longer responding to emergency calls with Kagami. Quite frankly, he was starting to worry.

"Taiga if you frown like that you'll get wrinkles." He nearly jumped at the sudden appearance of his brother who was smiling mischievously at him. "Shut up, no I won't!" he retorted, was it him or did Tatsuya look a little…green? "Tatsuya are you okay? You look kinda sick." Himuro blinked at him,

"Oh I'm fine, just threw up that's all. Why?"

"The hell? What do you mean 'why?' so you are sick!"

Himuro tilted his head slightly to the side, "No, I'm not."

"Yes you are! You just admitted it!" Was Tatsuya trying to pull his leg or something?!

"No I didn't, I only said I threw up."

"Then what's wrong with you?! You've been off for weeks now!"

"…Wow you're even denser than I thought Taiga. How did you figure it out with Tetsuya?"

"What does Kuroko have to do with your being sick?" Ah! Maybe Tatsuya was trying to get back at him for the time he purposefully switched his coffee with decaf (he hated it), and he was trying to make him paranoid so that he could get him back easier!

Himuro sighed dejectedly, his brother really wasn't the brightest tool in the shed. "Like I said before, I'm not sick. I'm having morning sickness now that I'm expecting." One of his hands absent mindedly scratched his belly, waiting for the inevitable loud blow up.

Silence.

"Taiga?"

His brother stared and stared. Not a single muscle moved and his face looked unusually calm. Maybe Taiga didn't hear him…? Kagami held his hand up, halting whatever Himuro was going to say. "You're pregnant?" The weeks of odd behavior make more sense now and internally he shudders at the images of his brother and that _oaf _doing anything remotely sexual. His brother smiles patiently, "Yes I am, nearly a month. I only found out for sure a few days ago." Kagami smiled, "That's great! Does Murasakibara know?" He already found himself getting excited over having a nephew.

"He does, he seemed pretty happy about it…"

.oOo.

"What's got you in such a happy mood?" Kouki looked up at his father and the eleven year old grinned up at him secretly,

"Can't tell you. It's a secret."

"Really?"

"You gotta wait for Mom to tell you." The eleven year old fingers his basketball idly, "Me and Takeru are going to play for a while. Mom's in the kitchen talking to Uncle Takao." By the time he registered the 'Me and Takeru' his son had promptly left and before he could even think of following him (who the hell did the punk think he was? Playing basketball together _alone_ with Kouki-!).

Kuroko choose that moment to come into the living room and there was an odd look in his eyes. He internally braced himself, there was no telling what the small blunette came up with. "I was talking with Takao, he gave some interesting news."

"What did he say? Midorima broke his lucky item or something?"

"No, it seems that he's expecting. He's 3 months along now. He was sharing his happy news." Kagami blinked, huh, he could already imagine the scenario where Midorima (despite being a doctor) wouldn't be able to tell the signs of pregnancy in his own husband and imagined that Takao would rub this in his face. "That's cool, any way what did-"

"It doesn't end there. Kise and Momoi called this morning and so did Murasakibara and Akashi." The odd glint was still there and the little voice in his head was warning him of an incoming headache. "Kise and Momoi are excited because Kise is pregnant and Momoi went with him to get the results-"

"This can't be a coincidence. Tatsuya's having a kid too. Who's next Furihata?" It was almost impossible, logically; it isn't really possible for all the partners of the Rainbow Brigade to be pregnant-

"He is, Akashi called and Murasakibara messaged me about Himuro after Kise and Momoi called."

But like always, they defied logic.

"The hell? Is it like mating season for them or something?" Kuroko gives him a hard look and it suddenly dawns him why he's mentioning this, why Kouki gave him a secret smile before he left. "You're…?"

The blunette rolled his eyes lightly, "About time you got it." The comment is hardly heard because he quickly lifts Kuroko off his feet and hugs and kisses him happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing much to say here except thanks for reading!<strong>

**Leave thoughts/opinion/criticisms for reviews! **


	15. Chapter 15

**The Hardships of Childrearing**

**Sorry for the wait guys, just got back from Spring Break, it was good cause I got a chance to type a lot of chapters for my stories!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**15: Small**

"Wow she's really tiny." Kouki commented lightly, looking into the crib where his baby sister, a tan skinned baby with powder blue hair and bright ruby colored eyes, was deeply asleep. "Yes she is and it's your job to look out for her. You're her big brother so she'll depend on you." He nodded his consent; he would do his absolute best for Nao. His mother standing next to him stifled a yawn, bags under his eyes from the countless times he's had to get up in the middle of the night for his daughter. She defiantly cried more often than her brother did when he was a baby.

"Mom go sleep, I'll watch her!" He offered earnestly, and he knew that his mother defiantly needed some rest when the blunette didn't immediately reject his idea. "…That's alright sweetheart, I can last until your father comes home." He gave into another yawn, tears gathering at the edge of his eyes and eyes slightly red with exhaustion. He pouted, "Please? If something happens I'll wake you up! Promise." He tried again and was pleased when his mother looked uncertain, "…I suppose ten minutes won't hurt." He mumbled, "Thank you Kouki, you're a very considerate boy." Kouki flushed at the compliment and accepted the kiss his mother planted on his head before walking away to his bedroom.

He turned back to the crib, "It's just you and me now. Mom needed a break so you gotta deal with me." Nao didn't shift at all at his voice, "You know you're really lucky. Mom and Dad love me a lot and take really good care of me so don't worry because they'll take good care of you too." He stopped and watched as the blue-haired baby twitched slightly. "I was pretty happy to hear that you were coming ya know. Mainly because I wanted someone to play with at home." He lowered his hands into the crib and brushed the little girl's cheek carefully with one of his fingers.

"Ah I guess I should tell you some things about us. I like basketball and when you get older I'll teach you how to play, Takeru, he's my best friend, will help too. You'll like him, he's really nice and he likes cute things so he'll spoil you." He could see it now, an older Nao giving his taller friend the puppy eyes and melting at the sight of them in less than 10 seconds.

"Oh you should know that Dad is huge, like he's really tall and his face looks scary. But he's not scary so don't cry when you see it, otherwise he'll get sad. Mom will laugh at him. Also, heads up, Dad might not like your first friend, for some reason he's never liked Takeru. Mom's pretty and gentle. He's also kind of small so you might actually grow to be taller than him, ah but he can be strict when you do something you aren't supposed to do. He gives really great hugs and kisses though. Either way, they'll both love you a lot." Nao's bright orbs cracked open and his heart seized. He didn't want her to cry, she was really loud and he had just convinced his mom to take a break. But she didn't, Nao gazed up at him through half opened eyes, a lazy smile stretched slowly across her face. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up." He ran his fingers through the soft downy of her hair, hoping that the soothing motion would lead her back to sleep. It doesn't and she looks up at the fingers caressing her head and makes a motion to try and grab one.

The twelve year old watched in amusement as the three month old baby managed to grab his thumb and was now placing it in her mouth.

"Kuroko?" Kagami poked his head into his daughter's nursery and was surprised to see Kouki leaned over his sister's crib and no exhausted husband in sight. Kouki turned at his voice, "Hey Dad, Mom's sleeping." He walked fully into the nursery and peered into the peach colored crib and smiled as Nao glanced up at him and waved her brother's finger at him, happy gurgling emitting from her mouth.

"Hey sweetie, Daddy's home~" Kagami cooed at the baby ignoring his son's nearly silent sniggering, "Hey you used to love it when I did that when you were a baby." He protested lightly, giving his son a light flick on his forehead. "I'm surprised you managed to convince your Mom to take a nap. How'd you do it?" Kouki blinked, "Oh I promised that I would watch her, but he said that he would come back in ten minutes" He grinned triumphantly, "But he never came back he's probably still in bed."

"Good plan, he can't resist sleep when he's lying down."

* * *

><p><strong>And now we have child number two!<strong>

**Thoughts?**

**Review please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Hardships of Childrearing**

**This is one of the longest chapters yet, I decided to make it long since you guys have to wait a while for the next chapter. And I can say with certainty that there will be 20 chapters to this story!**

**Thank you for the kind review guys!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>**6: Dealings**

**Weeks 5-8**:

"Mom? You okay…?" Kuroko retched violently for a few minutes before glancing over at his son, who'd moved behind him while he was vomiting and was rubbing his mother's back soothingly. "Want me to call Dad?" the twelve year old asked, taking in his mother's sickly pale skin, why was he so sick? "Ah no it's alright, it's because of the baby" The blunette flushed the toilet's disgusting contents, "Morning sickness."

Kouki helped the wobbly kneed blunette to the coach, "Do you want water? Tea? Juice? Milkshake?" The ruby eyed boy asked hurriedly, "…Tea is fine Kouki." He replied leaning back into the plush couch, smiling slightly at his son's worrying tendencies. He was very much like his father in that regard, it was really cute. "Here you go." Kouki carefully handed the steaming cup of green tea to his lightly dozing mother.

"Thank you sweetheart." Managing a small sip before his nose registered the smell. His belly churned uncomfortably, he calmly set the cup down on the coffee table. Before Kouki could ask anything his mother heaved himself off the couch and made a beeline for the bathroom.

The sound of vomiting hit his ears. "Was the tea that bad?" he mumbled to himself, he took a small sip, it tasted fine to him. Pregnancy was weird.

**Weeks 9-15**:

Kouki, Kagami and Takeru stared at the last member of the table. "Dad…" Kagami shook his head, "No it's best you let him eat what he wants." Kagami politely ignored the monstrosity his husband was eating. Takeru looked unsure, "Are you sure that's…healthy?" the brunette asked warily, eyeing the mashed potatoes mixed with ice cream, kiwis and sprinkles. "As long as you don't look, you won't lose your appetite." The red-headed man mumbled, the blunette noticed the looks, "Do any of you want some? It's delicious." All three males flinched at the seemingly innocent question.

"No thank you." All three responded at once, sweat dripping down their faces. Kuroko's lips pursed into a small pout, "Kagami should try some. It is good." He lifted a spoonful of the abomination and offered it to the red-head. "No way!" He put a hand up to cover his mouth in an attempt to protect it from the 'food'. He instantly regretted it when he felt a sharp kick to his shin and chanced a small glare to Kouki who glared right back.

He heard a sniff.

Kagami's head spun around toward the small sound and he stiffened when he was met with the sight of a glassy eyed Kuroko. _Ah shit._ "…Forgive me I didn't mean to disgust you…I just wanted to share with you…" The blunette said softly, looking down like a kicked puppy. "N-no don't c-cry…Of course I'll share with you! I said 'no way' because I didn't want to take any of your food that's all!" Kagami amended hurriedly, the smaller man sniffed again, "…D-do you mean tha-t…?" Kagami nodded eagerly, taking the offered spoon. He gulped and looked over at both twelve year olds who looked at him with a mixture of pity and amusement.

He sighed again before quickly spooning the 'food' into his mouth. And nearly threw it back up, "Good isn't?" Kuroko smiled slightly at the red-head's nod before getting his plate and taking it to the kitchen. "Should we call 911?" Kouki sniggered; Takeru had his hand on his cell phone. "N-n-no way, your uncle will c-c-come and Ao-Aomine will never l-let me live this d-down..."

"Okay then, your funeral."

**Weeks 16-20:**

_Smash!_

"Oops…"

"Kuroko what was that-Hey no I'll get the glass. Did you cut yourself?" Kagami frowned at the broken plates on the kitchen floor and made sure to step around them. He carefully pulled the blunette from the sharp ceramic. "It's just a small scratch." The blunette replied, the hand not being inspected by the red-head rested lightly on his swollen belly. Kagami gave him a look, "You're hands bleeding like a river. Remember what Midorima said? You gotta be careful; if there's something you need help with then let me or Kouki do it." He scolded, his hands gently cleaning out the cut that went across Kuroko's small palm.

"I can't help it, my hands get…jittery at random moments."

"Which is why you let me or Kouki do it for you." The red-head argued, bringing the now bandaged hand up to his lips, placing a tender kiss on the covered palm. Smirking when Kuroko's usually pale cheeks flushed cutely. "I don't like sitting around all day." The blunette pouted, "Even the baby gets restless; my insides have become a punching bag."

**Weeks 21-27:**

"…and the Prince and Princess lived happily ever after." Kagami smiled from the doorway of his bedroom, discreetly taking a quick picture with his cell phone. Kouki was leaning back on the back board of the queen-sized bed while Kuroko was laying down in the fetal position turned towards his son. Kouki pulled the covers over his mother's prone figure, closing the children's book in his hands, carefully getting out of the bed.

"Good job buddy." He praised, ruffling his son's identical hair, Kouki grinned up at him. "All I did was read to them, night Dad." Kagami closed the bedroom door behind him and after changing out of his cloths silently climbed into bed next to his pregnant husband. "…K-Kagami…?" The blunette mumbled, voice thick with sleep eyes barely opening a crack. The older male placed a soft kiss on Kuroko's nose, "Sorry, go back to sleep." He ran a hand soothingly along the bluenette's hips, occasionally drifting over to run his hand around his lower back where he knew Kuroko was often sore.

Kuroko grimaced, "What's wrong?" He asked quickly, eyes intensely roaming the smaller figure. The bluenette's lips tilted upward a little, "…Nothing, baby just heard your voice…" He mumbled, snuggling further into his pillow when his partner resumed the massage to his lower back. Kagami placed a kiss on Kuroko's protruding belly and grinned when he felt a slight push against his lips in response.

**Week 28-35:**

"I do not see the reason for my being here and helping you"

"Bastard this is payback for _me_ helping _you_!"

Midorima shot a glare at Kagami and fiercely jabbed the paint brush in his direction, "You did not help me! You just stood back with Kazunari and laughed at my attempts to build our son's crib!" Kagami smirked, "Hey I helped you afterwords didn't I?" Not batting an eyelash at the small splatters of muted yellow paint spotted on his black T-shirt. "_After_ Kuroko threatened to make you sleep on the couch."

"Aww Shin-chan's just saying that he was grateful for your help back then~" Takao commented from the door way, "I did not know that Midorima was so grateful that he'd come running over to help us set up the nursery." Kuroko added, Midorima whirled to the two pregnant males. "Do not think of such ridiculous claims! And don't come in here, the paint fumes are bad for you!" He scolded, "And why are you two setting up the nursery so late anyway?"

Both Kuroko and Kagami blinked, "You guys are the ones who made your nursery early. We already know what we're doing so it's easier this time around.

**Week 36-Birth:**

"Oh. Kouki could you call your father please?"

Kouki whirled to look at his mother, "…Why?"

"Your sibling as decided that it wants to come out." The blunette answered plainly, eye barely twitching to showcase any pain. "WHAT?! NOW?" Kuroko nodded, "You're father said the same thing when I was in labor with you. He screamed too." the red-head said nothing and quickly called his father, thankfully he picked up on the first ring.

"Kouki? Wait, now?!"

"Yes! What do I do?!"

~KnB~

"You know you're much calmer this time around." Kagami commented lightly, ignoring the sharp squeeze on his right hand. "Really I didn't notice." The blunette replied tensely, groaning as another contraction shuddered over his body. "…This is your fault." Kuroko mumbled grumpily, making sure to hold (crush) the bigger hand. "You just had to have a second baby…" Kagami looked at the blunette wearily (unwilling to remind him that he was the one who started it, he just finished it), "I'm sorry." He replied automatically, no longer fazed by the small grumbling of his lover.

Kuroko groaned again, tears spilling over silently from the pain. Was Kouki this painful? He couldn't remember. "You're almost done Kuroko, one more push and it'll be over." Midorima called out, silently impressed with the lack of freaking out that Kagami exhibited. Not that it was surprising, this was their second child. He shuddered remembering how Takao had cursed him _and_ crushed both his hands (especially his left) when he was in labor just weeks ago. Not that he would ever tell the red head.

"See? Almost done." He comforted giving a reassuring kiss to Kuroko's sweaty forehead and the hand holding his. Kuroko screamed softly as he pushed one last time and felt instant bone weary relief when the pressure in his belly slipped away. A baby's cry following seconds later.

"It's a girl." The jade haired man announced, quickly cleaning the small baby and handing her over to her eager parents. "She looks just like you." Kagami said softly, gently rocking the lightly crying baby in his arms. He drunk in the tiny baby's pale porcelain skin and the soft downy baby blue hair, the little one still not opting to open her eyes. Kuroko said nothing but smile tiredly while observing his husband and their new daughter with open fondness, "…She might get your eyes." He replied eventually, carefully pulling himself up into a more comfortable position and was pleased when Kagami relinquished the newborn to him.

"Do you have a name for her yet?" Kuroko whispered, running one of his fingers through the baby's blue fringe, "Hmm I was thinking 'Nao'. I've always liked that name." Kagami replied, sitting himself on the bed next to his husband and daughter.

"It sounds nice, Kagami Nao."

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it?<strong>

**Let know know in your review guys!**

**Until next time~**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Hardships of Childrearing**

**Another long chapter, this one took a while to type too. About a week or so, I had some minor writer's block. But once I got going I had fun writing this chapter, hope you guys like it!**

**As always thank you for the reviews! Just three more chapters left to this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**17: Help**

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Aomine rolled his eyes, "Yes, I got them." He hiked the two nine month olds higher in his arms, Sachi, a blond haired baby girl with fair skin and midnight blue eyes, and Seiichi, a dark blue haired baby boy with dark skin and amber eyes giggled in response to the movement. "See? They're fine, we're gonna have today aren't we~?" He cooed lightly at the twins. Ignoring Kise's small squeal and the shutter of his phone taking another picture of Aomine being a 'cute Daddy'.

"Do you have the diaper bag Atsushi? Don't worry about his nap, he already took it. Ah! Don't try to feed him any sweets or anything, he's still too young." Himuro gently placed the raven-haired baby with shimmering violet eyes next to Nao onto the light blue spread out blanket in the middle of Kagami's living room. "Yes Muro-chin." Murasakibara drawled patiently, long used to his husband's worrying tendencies.

"Here you go Sei, you'll call if there's any problem right?" Furihata transferred Mai, a small red-headed baby girl with warm brown eyes into her father's waiting arms. Akashi gave him a soft smile, "Yes I'll call if I have any problems. But we'll be fine, don't worry." He assured, giving the brunette a light peck on the lips and then placing a tiny kiss on the little girl's head causing her to giggle lightly. The brunette couldn't help but smile softly at the display of affection between his husband and daughter.

"Kazunari did you pack Ichirou's lucky item? The stuffed panda with a green bow and a small bell in its left paw?" Takao smirked, "No I forgot it- of course I have it! You should have seen the look on your face Shin-chan~" Midorima flushed in embarrassment, "Fool, do not joke with our son's fortune." He mumbled, accepting the smaller male's kiss of apology. Bending down to the baby carrier they had placed on the floor and handing Ichirou, a dark haired baby with forest green eyes, the stuffed toy.

Kagami shoulders sagged at the amount of people in his home; this was going to be a long day. "I could stay home if you want." He waved off Kuroko's offer, "Na, go have fun." Besides this was a good opportunity to have one on one time with his daughter, he wasn't about to pass this chance. Even if he did have to divide and share his time with most of the rainbow brigade and their little buggers.

"We're off then."

"Bye, have fun."

The front door shut, leaving the fathers and their charges in silence.

"So what do we do now?" Aomine placed the twins on the soft blanket with the other children; Kagami scratched the back of his head, "Well…how are you guys holding up?" The tanned man smirked, "Me and Kise have been having sex again lately, god I missed it." Midorima blanched angrily, "No one what's to know what foul things you do with Kise." Akashi shook his head and Kagami groaned, "But isn't Mido-chin happy that he gets to play with his birdie again too?" Midorima's face flushed with indignation, "W-what me and Kazunari do or not do is none of your business!"

"I do not think this conversation is fit for children." Akashi stated.

"Gross." Aomine said plainly.

"Can we stop now? I don't want to hear any of the cra-stuff you do in your free time!" Kagami clamped his hands over his ears. Aomine turned to the dual red-head, "You asked how we were holding up didn't you?" Kagami growled, "I meant with your kids, not your sex life!"

"Muro-chin won't let me give Reo snacks."

"Reo is too young for sweets Atsushi."

"That's what Muro-chin said too."

"Hmp. I'm a trained professional, I know what I'm doing with my child."

"Huh? Didn't you call Bakagami for help with building Ichirou's crib?"

"_I_ did not call him, Kazunari did!"

"Otherwise your kid would have no bed to sleep in."

"Hahaha Mido-chin couldn't build a crib~"

"Shut up! What about you? Did you make Himuro build it?"

"…No. He built it months before Reo was born."

"I hired people to build Mai's crib; there was no need for me or Koki to injure our hands in the process."

"…Kuroko told me it was because you hammered your thumb that you hired people."

"…."

"…I built Sachi and Seiichi's crib on my own. _Without_ help."

Kagami rolled his eyes at the bickering men; he glanced over at the group of infants and raised an eyebrow in amusement as they all attempted to put bright block shapes into their proper hole. The other four males noticed this too, "Hmp, Ichirou will probably be the first one to figure the puzzle out." Akashi slid his crimson eyes over to the other, "…Are you insinuating that Mai won't get it first?" Midorima didn't seem to hear him and only pushed his glasses up his nose, "There's no point in arguing about this. My kids are older, so they'll figure it out first!" Aomine smirked triumphantly, "You guys aren't seriously arguing over this." Kagami said flatly, "Yay~ Reo got it first~ He's smart like his mama~" Murasakibara cheered, crouching down to carefully pat Reo who had placed the square block in its correct place.

"Who cares? Mine are still smarter!"

"Luck was on Reo's side for this task. That's all.

"It does not matter if Mai doesn't get the puzzle, they are hard to understand."

"…Nao got one." They all turned to see that the small blunette baby had put a red triangle next to the purple square. Kagami couldn't help but feel some pride that Nao had understood the puzzle before the other three. Especially before Aomine's buggers.

All four Miracles glared at him.

**~Later~**

"…Kagami what are you doing?"

"Somehow I'm not surprised about this side of you Shin-chan~"

"…"

"Sei."

"…Are Seiichi and Sachi winning~?"

All five males turned toward their lovers who had walked in on them all gathered on one side of the living room (all furniture pushed to the side), each holding their baby/babies at a make-shift starting line. "T-this is not what it looks like." Midorima implored frowning at Takao when he started sniggering. "Muro-chin, Reo-chin is smart! He figured out a block puzzle before anyone else~" Kagami glared, "Hey Nao figured it out at the same time! And she won the last race!"

"That was luck Bakagami! Seiichi and Sachi held back on purpose so that none of you would feel bad!"

"Did you all forget that Mai won the first race?"

_Unbelievable. _

Thought the mothers watching as their husbands continued to argue over which baby had crawled the fastest. "Should we stop them?" Furihata spoke up watching as Akashi had a heated debate with Midorima over whether Mai or Ichirou had figured out a puzzle before the other. Kise didn't seem bothered by the competition and instead fell to his knees next to his twins bringing both of them into his arms, "How are my babies~? Did you guys win anything~?" He cooed happily, carefully nuzzling the twins' heads.

Takao tried not to laugh at the scene, "No way this is great~! Shin-chan's being cute right now~" Himuro huffed patiently and padded over to Murasakibara and picked their son off the floor, already shouldering his baby bag, "Time to go home Atsushi." The giant looked back at the arguing males and stuck his tongue out childishly at them before he got up.

Kuroko only stared at the chaos wordlessly and had at some point retrieved Nao from in-between her father and uncle, he looked down at the nine month old, "Do you think I should mention to Daddy that Kouki is spending the night at Takeru's home?"

"WHAT?!" The red head exclaimed finally tearing himself away from the apparent staring contest he was having with Aomine, who laughed triumphantly, "I won!" Kagami growled, "No you didn't! Rematch! And since when does Kouki sleep over at the punks house?!"

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have all of their spouses watch their babies together.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me say now that the lack of child descriptions is lacking for a reason, details will come in a later chapter. <strong>

**But other than that, what do you guys think so far of them? To be honest I had trouble with things like choosing their names and what appearances they should have, but I'm pretty happy with what I came up with.**

**Short Guide: In order of eldest child**

**MidoTaka:**

**-Ichirou (son)**

**AoKise:**

**-Sachi (daughter)**

**-Seiichi (son)**

**KagaKuro:**

**-Kouki (first born, son)**

**-Nao (daughter)**

**AkaFuri:**

**-Mai (daughter)**

**MuraHimu:**

**-Reo (son)**

**Hope this helps in keeping track, while writing I had problems keeping track of who was who and all that so hope it helps.**

**Thanks for reading, until next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Hardships of Childrearing**

**Thank you for your reviews, you guys are the best!**

**This chapter is a little shorter than the last one, also I have finished typing the whole story out, but Im still debating whether to update the last two chapters this week or one per week.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**18: Firsts of Many**

"I can't believe you put our daughter up to compete with her cousins." Kuroko said a slight accusatory tone in his voice. Kagami pouted, "Hey our daughter's the fastest crawler out of all the little buggers. Better than Aomine's." He argued proudly, the blunette rolled his eyes slightly, lips twitching into a small smile. It was cute how Kagami and Aomine continued to compete over all these years; Kuroko supposed it was a sign of their deep friendship. Even though both males denied it adamantly.

"Done baby?" The blunette cooed at the nine month old ruby eyes girl, supporting the bottle of milk for Nao, who sat in her mother's lap leaning against him while her hands tried to grip her dinner. "…Da…" Both adults looked down at the tiny blunette who blinked owlishly, "…Daddy…" She said slowly, her small eyebrows furrowed in concentration, before her ruby eyes settled on Kagami and raised her short arms to him, "Daddy!" She called firmly, looking at him expectantly.

Kagami blinked. "Yes!" He pumped his fist in the year and then scooping the giggling baby up nuzzling his nose to hers'. "We won, you talked first!" He said grinning, "Wait until we tell your uncles~ Nao-chan's smarter than her cousins isn't she? Yes she is!" He continued to coo happily. Kuroko just gave the taller male a dead stare and shook his head.

_~o~_

"Nao-chan's so cute~" Takeru cooed at the eleven month old baby, Nao giggled up at him and squealed happily when the brunette bounced her on his knee slightly. "Careful, she'll pull your hair if you get too close." Kouki warned when Takeru helped the baby stand on her legs, Nao reached over and fisted her small hand into Takeru's chestnut hair, yanking on it. "That's okay~ doesn't hurt, right baby?" He continued to coo, forest eyes sparkling happily when the infant tugged on his hair again.

"Don't come crying to me when she leaves a bald spot then." Takeru blinked at him, "I can't get bald I'm too young." Kouki huffed patiently, reaching up and patting his taller friend's head. Smiling when Nao eagerly slapped Takeru's head, copying the elder's action. "Want a soda?" The red-head offered, "Sure, I brought some snacks they're in the kitchen." The brunette added as his smaller friend got up and left. Nao began to twist as soon as she noticed her brother gone and (cutely) stomped her foot on Takeru's thigh, little huffs and whines leaving her mouth.

She looked at him impatiently, "Down." The little blunette demanded, waving her hand toward the carpeted floor. He wordlessly lowered Nao to the ground on her feet, supporting the little girl by holding her hands. She blinked for a few seconds before looking in the direction of the kitchen and lifting her right foot and gingerly placing it in front of her. Takeru's forest eyes widened.

"Kouki I think Nao-chan's trying to walk! Look!"

"Wait wait wait!" There were sounds of movement and crashing in the kitchen before the red-head came and stopped at the doorway of the kitchen fumbling with a small video camera. "For my parents." He explained, pointing it toward the toddler. "Ko-nii!" The girl called out happily, smiling widely at the reappearance of her brother. Kouki grinned, "Hey Nao-chan, come to nii-san!" He encouraged, crouching down to his knees using his free hand to beckon her over to him. She looked down at her socked feet and slowly lifted her left foot before planting it firmly next to her right, Takeru gingerly supporting her by holding her hands.

The two thirteen year olds watched silently as the toddler took a few more tentative steps before the brunette decided to let go of Nao's hands as she gained some stability on her feet. Nao looked between the two boys when she finally realized that she was in-between them and glanced down at her feet. Her ruby eyes looked back to her grinning brother and she giggled lightly before taking a few more steady steps towards him, hands out stretched towards him. "Nii-chan!" She called before her legs wobbled and she slumped forward onto Kouki's knees, peering curiously at the shiny video camera.

"Good job squirt! Wait until Mama and Daddy see this video!" Nao giggled as she was scoped up into his arms, holding her to his chest with one arm while the other stretched in front of them so that both would be in the camera's view. "Say 'hi' to Daddy and Mama!" She smiled up at the object waving one hand enthusiastically, "Hiiii!"

"You're both so cute." Takeru grinned, snapping a quick picture of the siblings on his phone. He'd be sure to send this picture to Kuroko-san.

"Hey was that your phone just now?!"

"Hm~? Of course not."

* * *

><p><strong>Two more chapters to go!<strong>

**Until next time~**

**Short Guide: In order of eldest child**

**MidoTaka:**

**-Ichirou (son)**

**AoKise:**

**-Sachi (daughter)**

**-Seiichi (son)**

**KagaKuro:**

**-Kouki (first born, son)**

**-Nao (daughter)**

**AkaFuri:**

**-Mai (daughter)**

**MuraHimu:**

**-Reo (son)**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Hardships of Childrearing**

**Thank you for your reviews, you guys are the best!**

**First, thank you guys for your lovely reviews! We're almost at the end now, just one more chapter to go ad that one will be posted sometime next week before school ends!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Worst Nightmare for Someone<strong>

"Nii-chan looks really happy today." Nao observed, smiling slightly when her brother's face reddens, Kouki was pretty easy to embarrass. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." He stuttered, avoiding her gaze and tightening his grip on her hand. The sixteen year old tried to ignore the boring stare his four year old sister leveled at him, "So…it wasn't the kiss Takeru-nii-chan gave you?"

Kouki turned his head quickly, "You saw that?!" She gave him a sly innocent smile, "I was standing right there. You just didn't see me." The red-head flushed, "o-Of course you were there…" he mumbled under his breath, "He kissed you like Daddy does Mama, do you like him like Mama does Daddy?" She inquired, giggling when her brother's face started to look like a ripe tomato. "I-well…we uh-…Don't tell Dad!" He pleaded, "I'll get you whatever you want!" he added looking at her with huge eyes.

"I want a vanilla shake for every day I keep this secret." He nodded quickly, "Promise not to tell?" Nao nodded in agreement, already imagining the sweet smooth flavor of her favorite drink.

.~.

"Hey squirt," Nao looked up from her coloring book and giggled lightly when her Daddy covered her head with his large warm hand and ruffled her chin length hair, sending the pale locks flying in all direction. "Your brother's in his room right?" She nodded trying to swat the giant hand off her, but this only prompted the red-headed man to mess her hair up more. "Thanks." He relinquished her head and headed into the hallway, whistling a low tune.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Two blurs blew passes her, one brown and the other large and red, running around the couch "DAD CUT IT OUT!" Kouki demanded chasing after the two males running around the couch. "I SWEAR IT WASN'T WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE!"

"BRAT! I KNOW A KISS WHEN I SEE ONE!"

"DAD!"

"...What are you three doing?" The small voice cut through the loud chaos, Kagami was halfway pitched over the couch hands trying to clench around Takeru's throat. The brunette was holding one of their cream colored pillows as some sort of shield while Kouki had clamped his arms around his father and trying to pull him back. Nao sat on the part of the couch that wasn't in danger of being squashed under her father's weight and was watching the proceedings with distant amusement. "Dad's trying to kill my boyfriend…!" Kuroko fixed Kagami with a stare, "_He_ was kissing our son!" He jabbed a finger at the brunette who looked at him pleading. "Was the door open?" asked Kuroko to the two teenagers, "Yes, wide open. Like we promised." Takeru replied slowly inching away from Kagami's long reach, closer to the front door in case he needed an escape route.

"_That's_ what bothers you?!" The red head screeched unbelievably, Kuroko raised a confused eyebrow, "I've known for a while that these two are dating." He admitted nonchalantly, "It was obvious. Kouki inherited your lack of tact with these kinds of things. And Takeru is like an open book, I can always tell his intentions." The blunette explained, lips twitching as all three males groaned.

"Wait-what?! You knew and didn't tell me?"

"Mom…!"

"…Am I really that obvious…?"

Kuroko shrugged, "Like I said, it was obvious."

"Does everyone know?! Who else knows?!"

"I do." Nao piped up, "For a whole week." All heads turned to stare at the four year old, "I saw Take-nii kiss Nii-chan." She offered dimly proud, even _she_ knew before Daddy and he was supposed to be smart! While Kagami continued to stare at their daughter in disbelief, Kuroko took the chance to shoo the two boys upstairs again, they left without mush prompting. Kagami slumped, he felt Kuroko pat his back comfortingly. "You can't really be angry, weren't you the one who said that those two would date when they were barely in kindergarten?"

Kagami grumbled under his breath, "Didn't think it would actually happen." He could sense the bluenette's blank stare. "You know, there situation was very similar to ours. Remember when your brother walked in on us?" Kagami shivered and colored in embarrassment. The memory of his brother's less than subtle realization of his younger brother's love life was not one that he liked to think about. "…Or how Aomine and the others discovered our relationship?" Kagami winced at that memory too, god it was horrible. Even to this day he still believed that Akashi and Aomine were quietly plotting his murder or something heinous. You could never tell, especially if Midorima was involved, he could easily trick Kise and Murasakibara into doing what he wanted. He didn't even want to think about Momoi. Kagami shook his head to clear the thought; they wouldn't do that now after all this time…hopefully.

Kuroko sighed, "You know our son loves you, and he would really appreciate your approval of his boyfriend. And as much as it may pain you and me, he isn't a baby anymore and Kouki has to grow up at some point." Kagami huffed at the argument, accepting the simple kiss on his head from the blunette.

No one could blame him right? He was just making sure to protect his first-born from any leeches, sue him! He was just doing his fatherly duty! Although it irked him to see Takeru (_damn punk_), kissing his son, he couldn't help but be somewhat relieved that Kouki was at least dating someone that Kagami knew. That and should something ever happen to his son he knew where the punk lived…

Kagami's eyes shifted to Nao; at least he still had this one. "Sweetheart promise Daddy that you won't date or marry. Mommy and Daddy are the only men allowed in your life okay?" Her ruby orbs shined plainly, "Okay. Oh don't forget Nii-chan and Take-nii." Kagami slumped and Kuroko chuckled lowly, Kagami really was cute when he is jealous like this.

"Don't laugh this is serious!"

"…Sounds like your Dad calmed down." Takeru whispered, watching as the blunette pat the red-headed man's back, "…You're still not planning to go down there are you?" Kouki glanced at the brunette next to him, both hiding in the shadows at the top of the stairs. Takeru nodded, "I have too even if it kills me…!" Kouki shook his head, "He might just do that." He mumbled under his breath.

Takeru wordlessly got up and took a deep breath before padding down the stairs with Kouki silently following behind. Both adults looked up at the sound of their footsteps. Kuroko gave the red head a meaningful look, Kagami sighed and held up a hand as the brunette opened his mouth to speak, "Listen I know what you're going to say. I get how you guys feel so…" He paused, scratching the back of his head pulling himself from his position draped over the couch. Kuroko poked his side insistently at his pause.

"…I won't stop you guys from dating…" Takeru's shoulders slumped as the tension left and Kagami happily accepted the bear hug from Kouki. "But," He fixed the brunette with a glare, "If you do anything to hurt him and I'll get you. Got it?" Mentally laughing as the green-eyed teen gulped and nodded quickly to his suggestion. "Alright we're done, no need to scare him anymore." Kuroko cut in before nodding toward the teenagers, who eagerly went back upstairs, "Door open!" Kagami called after them.

Both men plopped onto the couch on either side of Nao, who took one look at her Daddy and patted his arm comfortingly, "It's okay Daddy." Kagami looked at her, and took in her bright ruby eyes that and wild blunette locks that came to her shoulder, her skin a beautiful porcelain. He mentally groaned, his baby girl would be a knock out when she grew up.

"Sweetheart remember your promise okay?"

Nao blinked owlishly, "Okay Daddy."

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapters to go!<strong>

**Until next time~**

**Short Guide: In order of eldest child**

**MidoTaka:**

**-Ichirou (son)**

**AoKise:**

**-Sachi (daughter)**

**-Seiichi (son)**

**KagaKuro:**

**-Kouki (first born, son)**

**-Nao (daughter)**

**AkaFuri:**

**-Mai (daughter)**

**MuraHimu:**

**-Reo (son)**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Hardships of Childrearing**

**We're finally at the last chapter guys! When I first started this fic, it originally was just going to be a one-shot, just the first chapter but then I ended up getting more inspiration and as a result wrote more than one chapter. And so this 20 chapter fic was born!**

**Thank you to all the people who have supported me with their kind words, it was a big help in my writing!**

**Enjoy the last chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Lucky Coincidence<strong>

"I'm sensing that this is no accident." Kuroko stated plainly looking at the group of children gathered around him. Or rather certain group of children. "Mama I'm in your class too!" Nao exclaimed plainly (Kagami found it endearing that his daughter had Kuroko's tendency to speak tonelessly, but still somehow loud). "Yes and it seems that your cousins are as well." His five years old looked over and a happy twinkle entered her cherry eyes and as if sensing her gaze, the five children looked over and at the sight of Nao and Kuroko, rushed over.

"Nao-chan! Uncle!" Reo, a five year old boy with silky raven hair that went down his delicate face and a pair of bright violet eyes called happily. Wrapping his short arms around his cousin's neck in a tight hug. Kuroko looked down as he felt two small bodies latch onto his legs; a set of indigo and amber colored eyes looked up at him. "I got to him first!" Seiichi, a carbon copy of his father minus his ember colored eyes grinned at his twin. "No you didn't I did." Sachi, the elder twin pouted; her blond hair done in a tiny pony tail, her indigo eyes flashing challengingly at her brother. Kuroko patted their heads, "It's a tie, and you both got to me at the same time." Both children gave him pouts before conceding to their tie, the two had defiantly inherited their parent's competitive drive.

"Yay we're all in the same class~" Ichirou grinned, a little black haired boy with black framed glasses, commented lightly. A mischievous glint in his sharp green eyes that he shared with his mother, a constant source of grief for his father. "Good morning Nao-chan, Uncle." The last child, Mai, a small scarlet-headed girl with warm chocolate eyes and a fair complexion greeted politely.

"Good morning children, are you excited for your first day of school?" The six pairs of eyes shimmered happily, "Yes!"

"Ichirou why did you bring that?" Seiichi pointed at the mint green stuffed bunny hanging from the black-haired boy's left hand. "Daddy says its good luck for me to carry this." Nao looked at the soft bunny, "Mama, I want one too." She pleaded; Reo smiled lazily, "I'll get you one if you want Nao-chan." Sachi blinked at Ichirou, "Can I hold it?" Ichirou hugged the bunny closer to his body, "No way! Mine." Sachi pouted, Seiichi rolled his honey eyes at his twin. "I'm pretty sure if we asked nicely, Ichirou might be nice enough to let us hold his bunny." Mai compromised, "May I hold your bunny?" The red-head asked politely, holding her hand out expectantly. "Nope~ Sorry Mai-chan." Her brown eyes twitched slightly, "…Stingy." Mai muttered under her breath.

Kuroko stared at the bickering ring of children and heaved a long suffering sigh. The fact that all of his friends' children were in the same school in the same class that he so happened to teach could not be coincidence. It had to be done on purpose; he would defiantly have a long talk with his friends later.

~KnB~

"…You draw good." Nao complimented looking at Mai's doggy picture in awe, "My family used to have a doggy but Nii-chan said he went away when he was little." Mai looked over at the blunette, "I like dogs but my Papa doesn't, it's weird cause my Papa isn't afraid of anything." Sachi peeked over at the red-heads drawing and then looked down toward her picture of a bird. "My worms better!" Seiichi proclaimed loudly, flashing a victorious smile towards his twin, "No it not! Bees are better!" She replied just as loud as her brother.

"Hm green or orange?" Ichirou looked down at the two crayons in concentration, "Reo what color for my cat?" Reo's gaze swept over the two colors and then to the rather good drawing of a kitty, better than his purple crow anyway, "Green looks good to me." Ichirou nodded in agreement, coloring the cat in green, taking extra care to stay in the lines, he wanted to show how good he could draw to his Daddy, and his Mommy was always talking about how Daddy 'loved' cats.

'_I wonder if they know they're drawing their parent's worst nightmares?'_ Probably not and Kuroko would be lying if he said his friends' reactions to the innocent drawings wouldn't be funny. He couldn't help the small smile that tugged on his face watching the children interact; they were very much like their parents. Seiichi and Sachi were as competitive as their parents were but he'd seen how Sachi had willingly given up one of her cookies to her brother. Ichirou was intelligent and he was pretty sure that Midorima must have taught his son basic reading at least just so that he could be ahead of the other children, but that intelligence often made way for his mother's familiar mischievous glint.

Reo had a pretty face and was a kind, polite child, although he was prone to bouts of laziness, but he was defiantly more active than his father. Mai obviously had a knack for having people follow her lead, if recess hadn't been an indication (she'd convinced the others to take over the jungle gym). But she was sweet and sometimes shy and Kuroko was sure that it appeared endearing to her friends and it compelled them to follow.

Nao was his spitting image, minus her ruby eyes, if he'd been born a girl. She had also inherited a level of low presence, not as severe as his, but enough that she could sneak up to her father and scare him or creep into the kitchen for a treat. Her low presence was coupled with her usually emotionless expression, though she was more open with her feelings than he ever was and he attributed that to her father.

Having them for a year wouldn't be so bad. Maybe they'd all go out for a dinner later.

* * *

><p><strong>This fic is officially over and done, It's kind of sad because I've spent a lot of my time thinking of what else I could write for this fic.<strong>

**And while in the course of writing this I ended up getting the idea that after this was done that I would write a one-shot for each child and his/her parents? The one-shot would be a series of moments in the kid's life or how the parents deal with certain issues. **

**I'm not going to say that it'll be done soon, but maybe sometime in the coming months? Depends on what I come up with, you guys are more than welcome to suggest something that you want to see with a certain couple and their child.**

**Thank you one more time for the support you've given this fic!**

**Short Guide: In order of eldest child, now expanded a bit.**

**MidoTaka:**

**-Ichirou (son)**

**I feel like he would have Midorima's intelligence but being a trouble maker like Takao, he probably uses that intelligence to think up of new pranks. He also probably bonds with Takao over trolling Midorima, and I feel Midorima would be protective in his own way, like getting his son his lucky items.**

**AoKise:**

**-Sachi (daughter)**

**The older twin, I feel like even though she looks like Kise, she would eventually be like Aomine in behavior. Especially down the line, beautiful and lazy. But she's competitive like her brother and parents, they compete over everything. **

**-Seiichi (son)**

**The younger twin, looks like Aomine but will probably have Kise's attitude, energetic and loud. I imagine that he'll be handsome in the future and that modeling agencies will want them because the two would be pretty together. Like his sister, he would be competitive and compete over everything. **

**KagaKuro:**

**-Kouki (first born, son)**

**A lot more like his father in terms of behavior, although he's probably more rational then Kagami because of Kuroko. Energetic and athletic, no misdirection what so ever. **

**-Nao (daughter)**

**Looks like Kuroko, minus her eyes, and has a level of misdirection, but not as bad as her mother's. She is a calm child and seems emotionless to other people, but I imagine that she's a little more out there with her emotions because of some influence from her father and brother. **

**AkaFuri:**

**-Mai (daughter)**

**A natural leader like Akashi but sweet like Furihata, the other's follow what she says because she's so sweet that you want to do as she says. But like Akashi, if someone doesn't listen, she'd probably have no idea on what to do. Of course I think she'll be more forceful like her father in the future, but not to the extent he's at. **

**MuraHimu:**

**-Reo (son)**

**I imagine he would be a lot like Murasakibara in terms of being lazy but he would be nice like Himuro. And just like his father is attached to one person, he's attached to his cousin Nao. Since he's a very cute little boy, he's been spoiled rotten by his mother like Murasakibara has been. He hasn't gotten attached to sweets yet because Himuro has been making sure that he doesn't become a picky eater, but Murasakibara probably gives him small things behind Himuro's back. **


End file.
